Storm's End
by superhumanwriter
Summary: Continuation of Under The Trees. Sansa has been quiet since the picnic. Margaery finds out why.
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

AN:I apologize for the slow updates, but I do promise to update all of my unfinished fics once a week. Life has been crazy...

It's a fortnight before Margaery says anything to Sansa. Sansa has spent as much time with her as possible since she took the Stark out for a picnic, and Margaery doesn't understand why. There's something Sansa is hiding from her. She doesn't like things being hidden from her-she was taken under her grandmother's wing. She's inquisitive-she wants to know everything. Especially about Sansa, who has always been, a rather open book to her.

So she asks. They're taking tea together in the gardens. She's made sure no one is around to eavesdrop.

"What is troubling you, sweet Sansa?" Her voice is soft as Sansa takes a bite out of an apple tart. Sansa takes a moment to chew, and Margaery sees regret flash on her features before Sansa swallows and answers-

"I'm going to miss you when you get married to Renly." The words are quiet, and she looks down. A soft laugh breaks her thoughts and startles her. Margaery reaches for her hands across the table. Sansa lets her hands be pulled. Their arms are outstretched across the table among the tarts and cakes.

"I'm taking you with me to Storm's End." Margaery says, and she feels a heavy weight off her chest.

"Oh." Sansa says. Margaery smiles.

"And Loras will be coming with us." She adds, and squeezes Sansa's hands. Sansa thinks of Loras for a moment. She had liked him at one point, he was _gorgeous_ , but after living at Highgarden, she noticed that he did not stare at women for any period of time other than was polite. She wondered if he was like her, and if Margaery knew.

Of course Margaery would know, Sansa thought. They were too close not to. One could almost feel like they did not belong with the way the two interacted-they knew each other well. But Sansa always felt welcome with them, unlike many others. They made her feel welcome.

"So, Willas will be staying here?" Sansa asks because she can't think of anything else. She doesn't see the look that crosses Margaery's face for a moment, and Margaery replies that yes, he would, and that so would her grandmother. Margaery wonders if she perhaps, does fancy Willas, even though she was so sure Sansa didn't.

Margaery had offered much earlier, it seemed like several name days ago, it was only a few- that she marry Willas. She spent an afternoon, trying to convince Sansa. Sansa had declined as gracefully as she could, her heart was set on the wrong Tyrell for that.

She couldn't marry Willas, even if she couldn't marry Margaery, she didn't want to stop Willas from having a chance at love.


	2. Hands

"We're here." Loras announces. There's a single bridge- the only way in and out of Storm's End. Save for boat, but unless there was a way to lower boats down that far into the water that Sansa didn't know about. She feels an odd level of worry and Margaery squeezes her hand, and it disappears. It was odd, Margaery holds her hand throughout the entire tour, even when she's to meet her future husband. Sansa wonders for a brief second, had she married Willas, would she still be at Highgarden? Or would she still be holding Margaery's hand, regardless?

Margaery's grip tightens as they see a man with a rather impressive beard- his face breaks into a smile, and Sansa is thankful Loras was next to them as well.

"You must be Margaery." The man says, and Margaery intertwines her fingers with Sansa's- it takes Sansa a moment to realize Margaery was-nervous.

She had, just been, essentially shipped off to be married, Sansa thought. She shudders. But hadn't she almost had the same experience? She mentally shook her head. _No. She had her father and sister and Lady waiting for her at home then._ She had no one left now.

She was not completely alone, she remembers-the sensation of Margaery's tense fingers reminded her of where she is. The time to think of the past was not then. That was for night when no one could see her tears or hear them.

They're then showed their rooms, and Sansa's was connected to Margaery's. Sansa isn't sure who's more relieved.

The Tyrell doesn't say anything else other than offering to braid Sansa's hair after they were left alone. Sansa doesn't push it, just sits on the bed, waiting.


	3. Married

AN: I am not hinting at evil Renly. Usually I write bi/pan Margaery but for this fic she's just gay. Hence the awkwardness.

A fortnight later, Margaery is married to Renly. She makes sure she is never alone with him, Sansa and Loras are always with them, and Renly doesn't seem to mind. Sansa thinks that he and Loras might even be friends-two men both from powerful houses, they spend time together hunting and without Sansa and Margaery.

Margaery does not tell Sansa of her relief, but Sansa can sense it as they sit next to each other on Margaery's bed as they sew. She's relieved when Renly is gone. Sansa wonders why.


	4. Relief

Margaery is married, Sansa reminds herself as she stares too long one day. They're sitting on Sansa's bed, sewing. Margaery keeps attempting a stag, for her husband, she informs Sansa. All of her attempts turn into roses. After Margaery's first piece of fabric is covered in roses, it could make a fine cape with some work, Sansa thinks.

But she does not say anything, simply takes the second piece of fabric from Margaery, and sews an outline. Margaery can do the detailed work she's so fond of after Sansa is done. She hands it back to Margaery and goes back to sewing a sleeve onto a dress. Margaery thanks her.

Margaery spends all afternoon with her and almost to dinner, making the cape for Renly. She doesn't hold Sansa's hand anymore, but their elbows are linked and Margaery knocks on her husband's door.

Technically, it's Margaery's room too, but she's slept in the room attached to Sansa's for their entire time at Storm's End. Margaery opens the door and they slip inside, their eyes adjusting from daylight to candlelight. There's an odd noise and they see Renly first, and then spot Loras. They're kissing, and Sansa hadn't seen two people kiss like that since her parents.

She shakes her head like she can shake the thought if she tries hard enough and Margaery coughs. Sansa's almost sure it's completely intentional, but feels odd as Renly and Loras catch sight of them.

"Margaery!" Renly exclaims awkwardly, and clears his throat.

"Do you like men only?" Margaery asks bluntly and Sansa's eyes widen and she glances at Loras.

"Yes, I do." Renly answers, looking at Loras and Margaery looks at them and then she does the oddest thing possible in Sansa's mind. She nods.

"Thank the gods." Margaery says and then suddenly her lips are on Sansa's and she stops thinking at all.


	5. Plan

"So you like Sansa?" Renly asks, sometime Sansa can't place. How long were Margaery's lips on hers, she has no idea. It seemed like time melted away, but she knew it wasn't long enough. She wants to kiss Margaery again, but she focuses on the conversation. Margaery nods and Renly makes a noise of relief.

"As long as none of this leaves this room, I think we'll all be fine. It might be a good idea to have Loras pretending to court Sansa. Margaery, I shall move your rooms and Sansa's closer to mine to keep up appearances. I think we can make this work." Renly tells them. Sansa nods with Margaery. Relief floods everyone in the room.


	6. The End

AN: This is set a few decades later

Sansa yawned, and accidentally woke up Margaery, who kissed her on the cheek. She was warm and happy against the Stark.

"Happy name day." Sansa whispered. Margaery grinned at her, and Sansa grinned back. She had never been happier in her life. She didn't have any of her family. No other Starks, but she did have Margaery. She had Renly and Loras and all of the Tyrells as family. She and Margaery could not marry, she married Loras, but as she stared at Margaery, all bright eyes and grins, she couldn't find herself to regret it.

FINIS


End file.
